Recently, accompanied with the development of photographic technique, there is a strong demand for high sensitive silver halide light-sensitive photographic materials which are capable of producing photographic images of high image quality. Further, there is also a strong demand for rapid processing to obtain a processed image for shortened time.
Various techniques have been proposed for making rapid processing of the light-sensitive materials. For instance, a technique in which the amount of binder or swelling degree of a layer of a photographic material is reduced. As a result this, the moisture content of a photographic material after processing thereof is reduced and the drying time can be shortened. However, the reducing in the amount of the binder causes weakening in the physical properties of the layer even though the moisture content thereof is lowered. The lowering in the physical properties of the photographic layer is accompanied by formation of fogging due to friction of rollers in a processor, which is so-called "roller marks" or a problem of uneven development.
On the processor side, processors having a drying zone in which a heat transfer member or a heat-irradiating member are installed in order to raise dry efficiently in a short time. But, there has been a problem that reflection spots are often took place on the processed film surface when a photographic material in which the moisture content or the degree of swell is decreased, is processed by the processor mentioned as above.
Herein the term "reflection spot" denotes uneven drying accompanying uneven glossiness on the surface of dried photographic material.
As a method for preventing reflective spot unevenness of a light-sensitive material whose moisture content immediately before the drying zone is 6.5 g/m.sup.2, Japanese Patent Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter, referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication) No. 173279/1993 discloses a technology to incorporate a polyhydroxybenzene compound in a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material constituting layer. However, aforesaid technology could not prevent reflective spot unevenness completely.
Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 226638/1988 discloses a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material processed in 20 to 60 seconds wherein the amount of gelatin is 2.10 to 3.30 g/m.sup.2 and matting degree is 40 to 150 mmHg so that improvements in terms of sensitivity in rapid processing, drying property, scratch blackening, sticking and matting pressure fogging have been achieved.
Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 295846/1992 discloses a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material processed in 15 to 60 seconds wherein silver halide grains contain an iron compound, aforesaid emulsion layer contains colloidal silica and the amount of gelatin in a protective layer is 0.5 g/m.sup.2 or less so that anti-pressure property has been improved.
Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 340951/1992 discloses a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material processed in 15 to 60 seconds wherein silver halide grains subjected to selenium sensitization and colloidal silica are contained so that sensitivity and anti-pressure property in high illumination and short time exposure have been improved.
Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 61147/1993 discloses a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material processed in 15 to 60 seconds wherein silver halide grains subjected to tellurium sensitization and colloidal silica are contained so that sensitivity and anti-pressure property in high intensity and short time exposure have been improved.
Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 53230/1993 discloses a light-sensitive material containing an emulsion composed of a tabular grain whose aspect ratio is 3 or higher wherein the average iodide content in the total grains is 0.6 mol or lower and colloidal silica. Here, sensitivity and pressure characteristics have been improved.
Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 53237/1993 discloses a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material having 2 or more light-sensitive silver halide emulsion layers wherein a layer which is the farthest from a support contains colloidal silica and the other layers do not substantially contain colloidal silica. Here, scratch blackening has been improved.
However, the above-mentioned technologies are not satisfactory in terms of rubbing-type roller mark and streaks in super rapid processing of less than 45 seconds. Especially, these technologies are not satisfactory in terms of reflective spot unevenness in a drier apparatus using a heat transfer object.